


Aqueles dias de verão

by Ursa_Menor



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Other, Summer Camp
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Menor/pseuds/Ursa_Menor
Summary: Todos ali pareciam animados, e estavam, afinal aquele acampamento de verão era  um dos melhores lugares para se passar as férias, mas Yaku não estava contente em estar ali, pelo contrário, acanhado e sem conseguir fazer amigos,, ele pensou que seu verão inteiro seria algo chato e enfadonho. Isso porque ele não notou o par de olhos claros que o observava curioso desde seu primeiro dia ali.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 1





	Aqueles dias de verão

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi escrita inicialmente no site nyah fanfiction, para o desafio do mês de outubro. Espero que gostem de lê-la.

Estava sentado, sozinho no canto, como fez todos os dias. Yaku sempre observava a todos conversando animados no café da manhã. Era assim todos os dias, menos para ele. Estavam realmente felizes e animados, ele não. Estava tudo sendo um flagício desde que pusera os dois pés no acampamento, um lugar que todos diziam sem parar que seria divertido. Não estava sendo. Queria ir embora. Engoliu o sanduíche, junto com a angústia e então espantou os pensamentos nublados que estava tendo naquela manhã. É verão. Pensou. E aqui não deve ser um lugar tão ruim. Mentiu para si, pelo terceiro dia seguido.


End file.
